


THUNDER!

by I_own_the_gay_equivalent_of_the_batcave



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Also forgot to mention this has a smidgen of angst, And a tinny bit of soriku, Fluff, SO, So I was like scrolling through insta, and I like saw some stuff which said the names of phobias, and I’m like, and i saw one bout thunder, and it make me angy, bc I’m trash, imma make some crappy fluff, like there’s hardly any sora Donald and goofy bonding on this site, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_own_the_gay_equivalent_of_the_batcave/pseuds/I_own_the_gay_equivalent_of_the_batcave
Summary: I HAD A GOOD IDEA, problem is I can’t write for shit“We learnt a new spell!” Donald cheered happily, waving his staff around.“Heck yeah! Before you know it Donald I’ll be just as good as you at magic” Sora grinned at his friend, joining Donald by waving his keyblade as he is with his staff.“It’s called Thunder!” Donald ooed, it was a cool spell.Sora gulped.“T-thunder?”
Kudos: 12





	THUNDER!

“Wanna become a real hero, start by mastering this spell” Phil spoke to the three hero’s in training, although it would only be of use to Sora and Donald, however Goofy didn’t mind.

They said their goodbyes to the inhabitants of the world, promising to visit and made their way to the Gummy ship. They entered the ship but despised to relax for a while, they’ve been at it non stop lately so it’s only fitting. 

However Donald and Sora couldn’t settle down and relax, they were excited for this new spell. Goofy just chuckled at the two, at least they weren’t arguing like they usually do in the Gummy ship.

“We learnt a new spell!” Donald cheered happily, waving his staff around. 

“Heck yeah! Before you know it Donald I’ll be just as good as you at magic” Sora grinned at his friend, joining Donald by waving his keyblade as he is with his staff.

Donald made an offended quack at Sora’s comment, but he decided not to push it and just focus on the shiny new spell.

“It’s called Thunder!” Donald ooed, it was a cool spell, powerful too! It can hit more than one enemy so it’ll be very useful.

Sora gulped.

“T-thunder?” 

“Yeah! It’s really powerful too!” 

“Gwarsh, that’s gotta be useful if Phil told yall to master it” Goofy added in, he was excited for the spell also, although just seeing his friends this happy can make him excited no matter what it is.

Sora didn’t think the spell was so cool anymore.

“Maybe yall should try it!” Goofy suggested, Donald eagerly nodded his head as he readied his staff to cast.

“NO!”

The two looked at Sora with concern written in their faces. Sora gulped again, he hadn’t meant to yell.

“S-since it’s a powerful spell, maybe we shouldn’t use it inside?” Sora tried to recover himself, and luckily Goofy and Donald believed him and agreed that it wouldn’t be a smart thing to do.

So they climbed back outside of the ship to where they can practise without worry of damaging the ship.

“Alright! Here I go!” Donald yelled as he readied his staff once more.

“Oki doki! Three!”

Sora’s breath quickened.

“Two!”

He closed his eyes, trying to calm down.

“One!”

Sora fell to his knees in a whimper as Donald released the spell. Cracking filled the air as bolts of lightning fell from the heathers.

“QUACK! That’s rea- Sora?” Before the wizard duck could do his little victory dance he noticed the teen had fallen to his knees, whimpering and shivering.

“Gwarsh! Sora, are you okay?” 

They kneeled at their fallen friend who continued to shiver.

Sora had always hated thunder storms back at the islands, since it was a tropical island they were common and often dangerous. He was always told as a kid to be weary of them so of course he grew to fear them. He’d hide under the covers and cried until it all ended, unless he was having a sleep over with Riku... he’d usually hold him until he stopped or fell asleep.

But now he wasn’t here to hold him, and he didn’t have the covers of his bed to hide under either.

“Are ya afraid of lightnin’, Sora?” Goofy asked softly to the shaking boy. All Sora could do was nod, too afraid that his voice would betray him with sobs.

“I’m sorry Sora, you should’ve told us. I wouldn’t have used it if I knew you were afraid” Donald spoke guiltily.

“N- no. P- sniff” Sora’s voice shook as he spoke, barely holding back his sobs. “P-Phil told u-u-us to sniff to le-learn it”. Sora raised his head, tears were falling. 

Sora felt so pathetic, he’s supposed to save his friends yet he can’t handle even the slightest of thunder.

Sora continued to wallow in self pity until he felt two pair of arms wrap around him in a tight embrace.

“It’s okay to be scared of somethin’ Sora, everyone’s afraid of somethin’”

“Yeah, I’m afraid of Daisy sometimes!”

Sora looked at Donald and Goofy with tear stained cheeks, Goofy smiled at Sora and continued by sharing his fears.

“Yep! I’m afraid of creepy dolls!”

“Creepy dolls?”

“Uh huh! But just because I’m scared of somethin’ it doesn’t mean I can’t work on it. If ya want, me and Donald and help yours fear over lightnin’!”

“Yeah! How else are you going to be as good as me at magic!” Donald agreed with Goofy, trying to provoke Sora a little by challenging him with being better at magic.

Sora smiled, and rubbed away the tears from his face. “Y- yeah, I’d like that, thanks a lot guys”. Sora hugged the two back as they sat there happily.


End file.
